dickensandtrollopefandomcom-20200213-history
Facility with Language
'Chapter IV' Melmotte had to admit his wife was a foreigner because “she spoke very little English” (32). #Facility with Language “Melmotte himself spoke his language English fluently, but with an accent which betrayed at least a long expatriation” (32). #Facility with Language Marie Melmotte “spoke English well, but as a foreigner” (32). #Facility with Language 'Chapter IX' Since Paul is reluctant to write Melmotte about the railway, Fisker says: “I’ll write it, and you can sign it” (73). He writes the following letter: “I have the pleasure of informing you that my partner Mr. Fisker, -- of Fisker, Montague, and Montague, of San Francisco, -- is now in London with the view of allowing British capitalists to assist in carrying out perhaps the greatest work of the age, -- namely, the South Central Pacific and Mexican Railway, which is to give direct communication between San Francisco and the Gulf of Mexico. He is very anxious to see you upon his arrival, as he is aware that your co-operation would be desirable. We feel assured that with your matured judgment in such matters you would see at once the magnificence of the enterprise. If you will name a day and an hour, Mr. Fisker will call upon you. “I have to thank you and Madame Melmotte for a very pleasing evening spent at your house last week. “Mr. Fisker proposes returning to New York. I shall remain here, superintending the British interests which may be involved” (73-74). #Dishonesty #Letters Mr. Fisker tells Melmotte “his account of the Great South Central Pacific and Mexican Railway, and exhibited considerable skill by telling it all in comparatively few words. And yet he was gorgeous and florid” (75-76) #Dishonesty #Facility with Language “As Mr. Melmotte read the documents, Fisker from time to time put in a word. But the words had no reference at all to the future profits of the railway or to the benefit which such means of communication would confer upon the world at large; but applied solely to the appetite for such stock as theirs, which might certainly be produced in the speculating world by a proper manipulation of the affairs” (76). #Dishonesty #Facility with Language #Empty Words/Papers 'Chapter X' Melmotte gives an awkward speech at Fisker ’s farewell dinner: “He was not eloquent; but the gentlemen who heard him remembered that he was the great Augustus Melmotte, that he might probably make them all rich men, and they cheered him to the echo” (81). #Facility with Language #Empty Words/Papers “When Melmotte sat down Fisker made his speech, and it was fluent, fast, and florid.” . . . “But there was more faith in one ponderous word from Mr. Melmotte’s mouth than in all the American’s oratory” (82). #Facility with Language #Trust 'Chapter XV' Roger 's thoughts, via the narrator: “But if there were one among all others to whom the house should be a house of refuge from care, not an abode of trouble, on whose behalf were it possible, he would make the very air softer, and the flowers sweeter than their wont, to whom he would declare, were such words possible to his tongue, that of him and of his house, and of all things there, she [ Hetta Carbury ] was the mistress, whether she would condescend to love him or no” (126-127). #Facility with Language 'Chapter XVI' The Bishop of Eardly “was diligent in preaching, -- moral sermons that were short, pithy, and useful. He was never weary in furthering the welfare of his clergymen. His house was open to them and to their wives. . . . He laboured at schools, and was zealous in improving the social comforts of the poor; but he was never known to declare to man or woman that the human soul must live or die for ever according to its faith” (133). #Facility with Language #Literacy 'Chapter XVII' Marie , when Felix asks her if she is happy to see him in the country: “‘I don’t know,’ said Marie, who could not at once find that brilliancy of words with which her imagination supplied her readily enough in her solitude” (146). #Facility with Language “She [ Marie Melmotte ] longed to be told by him that he loved her. He [ Sir Felix Carbury ] had no objection to tell her so, but, without thinking much about it, felt it to be a bore” . . . . “‘Do you really love me well enough,’ she whispered. ‘Of course I do. I’m bad at making pretty speeches, and all that, but you know I love you.’ ‘Do you?’ ‘By George, yes. I always liked you from the first moment I saw you. I did indeed.’ It was a poor declaration of love, but it sufficed” (146). #Facility with Language #Seduction #Dishonesty 'Chapter XVIII' “John Crumb was not bad-looking. He was a sturdy, honesty fellow, too, -- slow of speech but sure of his points when he had got them within his grip” (151). #Facility with Language “and when he [ Felix ] sneaked over to her [ Ruby Ruggles ] a second and a third time, she thought more of his listless praise than ever she had thought of John Crumb ’s honest promises” (152). #Facility with Language #Seduction 'Chapter XX' “She [ Lady Carbury ] endeavored to open various other subjects of conversation; but she found Mr. Melmotte to be heavy on her hands. After a while she had to abandon him in despair, and give herself up to raptures in favour of Protestantism at the bidding of the Caversham parson, who sat on the other side of her” (167). #Facility with Language 'Chapter XXI' Georgiana : “‘Of course he [ George Whitstable ] hasn’t much to say for himself; for he’s always at home. But he’s a gentleman’” (179). #Facility with Language